


i don't wanna hurt you, but you live for the pain

by kinkydents (douxdamian)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Compliant, Degradation, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Light Angst, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Valentine's Day, mentions of breeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxdamian/pseuds/kinkydents
Summary: Within the time-skip, Hange manages to implement a holiday found in old traditions called "Valentine's Day". Levi wouldn't think much of it, but a certain teal-eyed brunette crosses his mind.It was only fate Levi approached Eren that same night.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 21
Kudos: 209





	i don't wanna hurt you, but you live for the pain

**Author's Note:**

> levi has a control boner PART TWO!!!!!
> 
> happy valentine's day. levi loves eren and is whipped
> 
> i never really thoroughly beta read this or anything so i'm sorry for any mistakes that may impact ur enjoyment of the story!
> 
> _i’ll always be there for you, i have no shame_

_Valentine’s Day._ What a benign concept.

He didn’t understand why Hange implored and pushed for everyone to celebrate a day dedicated to love and appreciating others when they could all very well die in the next hour. Blunt, but true. Levi never explored the idea or perception of romance, he had no ideals to, thinking shit like that would only impair his ability to fight and train.

The younger soldiers, though, seemed overjoyed. Most of them, at least. Ecstatic to have a day of merry wishes and sweets, Levi almost felt bittersweet, watching most faces turn upwards and gaze at potential “Valentines”. He didn’t even know what that meant, all Hange did was research it and discovered an old tradition hidden deep within books.

Everyone had to pick “a Valentine,” someone who they are most intimate with, who completed the other side of their heart. It didn’t always need to be romantic, and he was definitely not the hand-holding type, so Levi felt no need to bother.

So as Levi entered his office, taking off his brown jacket and settled it on the back of his chair, it got him thinking.

It’d been a while since they had all seen the sea. Two years, maybe. A distant, foggy memory of the way everyone bounced in the sand, splashing the salty water, gazing at the blue sky and indulging in sea shells. Levi thought it was sentimental, and it was nice at the time, but a familiar brunette seemed odd.

Nape-long hair at the time, Eren stood emptily in the water, gazing out across the ocean.

He recalled the time Armin was excitedly talking to Eren about it in the back alley all that time ago, before their expedition to retake Wall Maria. It was the sole push on why Levi decided to revive the kid and not the late commander.

Something was off about the boy. Levi placed his palms flat against the desk, staring at the book he was researching, empty papers folded beside it. Levi attempted to focus on his work, sitting down after a moment and staring at the lettering, but nothing appeared in his head.

He just couldn’t stop seeing that teal, once shining brightly underneath candlelight, empty and void of feeling.

Levi carded his fingers through his hair and let his head rest on his hand, an elbow using the desk as a foundation.

It was dark out, now, and Levi had managed to at least get a page of research done. Though, he felt burnt out, distracted and truthfully, isolated. Levi peered out his office window and saw the buffet hall across the street lit up. Some people flooded in, some out, others resting against pillars holding the second floor up and taking a long sip of cider.

Levi was envious. He wished he could feel the joy that they had. Maybe he did in an odd sense, projecting it through them, having them feel it for him.

Whatever. He could use a drink, and maybe throw a punch to a few drunk guys. That would help alleviate the stress. Levi clicked his tongue, pushing out his chair and grabbing his jacket once more, heading down the steps to the first floor and exiting.

The cobblestone crunched beneath his boots, and the night stars began to look down upon him. He took a moment to glance upwards and appreciate it. After years of looking up and seeing rock, it was a nice change of pace, and he doesn’t think he’ll see it any less beautiful than he did the first time. Levi heard chaos within the building, turning to glance at it, before entering slowly.

Of course it was the bubbly Sasha getting into a food-related argument with a fellow officer. Sasha was a bright personality, often enthusiastic, head-strong when she needed to be. While her heart was set on food, her brain was set on spirit. It’s what made her an anchor to most.

Levi surveyed the room. He didn’t know exactly what he was looking for, but he felt that nagging ache in the back of his head that rang alarms. Seeing pairings, some groups, stand-alones that were by the bar before being included in a conversation, overall Levi didn’t feel tension. Which was a good thing for the most part, but he knew he didn’t belong in an environment like this where people bonded over love.

 _Where is he?_ His brain immediately concluded, taking Levi by surprise as he pin-pointed exactly why he felt like he was looking for something. He was, and it was a some _one_. Levi had to look for a familiar raven and blonde duo in order to find exactly who.

He did, but they weren’t near his target. They seemed to be talking to Jean and Connie, laughing with beverages in their hands, a little pink in the face. Levi’s eyebrow twitched.

An old part of him felt paranoid regarding the lack of supervision. Levi began to trail around the walls of the room, entering the back and finding what he was looking for. Separated few tables, only a handful of people within this room, but paying no mind.

Eren was seated alone, staring at his cider, hair tied back and adorning a button-up white shirt.

Levi raised an eyebrow before approaching Eren and sitting at the opposite end. He crossed his legs, letting his arm rest atop the back, staring at the younger. It was an invitation to speak. That, or an open signal to remain quiet with Levi’s company.

The brunette’s solemn eyes flickered upwards, meeting Levi’s. “Captain.”

“Yaeger.” Levi’s tone was quiet. “Why aren’t you celebrating this… strange holiday with your friends?”

A tanned index finger rolled around the top of the cup, followed with Eren shrugging.

Frustrated, but patient, he slowly spoke, “What’s on your mind?”

Suddenly, Eren froze, eyes vast, like he was witnessing a brutal murder. It unsettled Levi to see the once fiery youth, eyes shining with ambition and vibrating with energy, suddenly boiled and shredded down into a quiet, hollowed shell. 

Eren glanced up at Levi, and Levi took it in. He took in the sudden pleading that reached out to him with eye contact, beseeching for mercy. If only the shifter would tell him everything. If only.

Then, the spark died, Eren’s eyelids lowering as he stared at the wooden polished table. “Too much.”

How could Levi help Eren? How could he help him forget, at least for a little while, of what pained him?

“Tell me what it is.” It was on the brink of becoming a demand. An executive order. Levi didn’t like to ask twice.

Eren scoffed through his teeth. His thick eyebrows curled together in an expression of annoyance. “Why did I even bother coming to this?” He got up abruptly. “We’re all celebrating one year closer to our fucking death.”

Confounded by the outburst, Levi sat there with a tension in his muscles, watching the other head out the back door. Bystanders watched with amazement, eyes flickering from Eren to Levi before he gave them a grim stare and they apprehensively returned to their own circles.

Well, he couldn’t let the man walk out without a fight. Levi stood from his seat, hearing the chair skitter behind him and knock into the following table. Levi went after Eren like a predator, door clicking shut, watching the taller set out across the street and into an alleyway, hands in his pockets.

Levi followed him closely, his walk turning into a jog as he yanked Eren’s hand back once they reached a more private, secluded, damp area. Eren hissed at the contact, whipping around and attempting to shove Levi before the shorter grabbed him by the arm and threw him against the wall, pinning him effortlessly by the wrists.

They were both huffing, Levi’s thigh sandwiched between Eren’s, and if he moved it just slightly upwards it would reach the other’s groin.

“Don’t you ever fucking run from me, Yaeger,” Levi murmured as he didn’t eject his eyes from Eren’s. _Not you,_ he almost whispered, but any intimacy would stay in his throat, never to leave.

Eren’s stare was hard, unmoving, before his eyelids fluttered, lips parting open an inch to give a breath that sagged his shoulders. No longer did Eren push against his grip, he was lenient, allowing Levi to have the upperhand. That was absolutely aggravating. Back in the day, Levi could’ve overpowered Eren, who would fight back. What happened to fighting back? Levi wanted to conquer Eren. No longer did Eren even bother.

The captain clicked his tongue. “You make me want to force the words out of your mouth.”

However, this seemed to catch Eren’s attention. “Captain…” he droned, “...what exactly do you want to do to me?” Not with him, not beside him, _to_ him. Levi tensed, Eren continuing his words, and he could see the light slowly spark within teal. “Is there something about me you want to control?”

Silence. “Do you want to control me?”

Eren shuffled, and Levi felt the way the shifter pressed against the thigh wedged between his. It was on purpose. The bitch knew what he was doing. It’s like he talked knowing the future. “How bad do you want to take me?”

Levi moved a hand to clutch Eren’s jaw, yanking the man’s head down slightly so they were about eye-level. “What do you want me to say, Eren? Do you want me to put a collar on you and drag you around on a leash? Put you under my desk and use your mouth how I please?”

That was a sight he hadn’t seen in a while. A flustered Eren. Pink dusted against the younger’s cheeks, and Levi knew what was going to come. It was impalpable. It was inevitable. It was necessary.

“Yeah…” Levi drawled, “I want to control you. I think about those days.”

“You don’t often miss things, Captain.”

“I don’t.”

It was strange the way Eren suddenly shifted into a previous persona. His eyes were rounder, shinier, looking at the captain with intrigue and fervor. Levi moved his knee, causing Eren to hitch in breath, and he lowered his hand from his jaw to clutch onto the collar of his shirt.

Levi frowned. “You make it so fucking difficult Eren.” _So difficult to want to help you, to be there with you, to have you all to myself._

Then, the younger laughed. It was a sound Levi hadn’t heard in a long time. “I know…” Eren trailed off, almost looking nostalgic.

Their lips meshed together when Levi yanked him close, cupping his neck and brushing his thumb against the shifter’s jawline. Eren gave a responsive sound, letting Levi bite at his bottom lip and open his mouth.

Then, Levi kissed at the side of Eren’s mouth, before pressing his mouth lower and lower until he reached the neck.

“I missed you, Captain,” he heard.

Levi froze before his teeth could graze against flesh. His hot breath fanned out back to his skin, and he straightened backwards to look at Eren. “I bet you did, you little shit. You should’ve.” _Because I missed you too._

Eren laughed before giving a gasp— making heat pool to Levi’s middle— when Levi ground his thigh into the other’s bulge. He allowed his teeth to ghost over his throat and press the wet flat of his tongue to lick a stripe. Eren’s hands clutched onto Levi’s back needily.

Words escaped his mouth that he couldn’t stop. “Why don’t you tell me anything?”

He couldn’t stop as he moved a hand to clutch at Eren’s hip. “Why don’t you rely on me like you used to?” Levi kissed Eren’s jaw, whispering, “Just let me take care of it. Let me take care of you.”

Then, he heard a shaken breath, but not one of lust. Levi adjusted to gaze into Eren’s eyes and saw them water, flickering across Levi’s face. Eren grit his teeth and glanced at the cobblestone, grimacing as his mind was most likely running rampant.

“Come with me,” Levi then offered, suddenly not too into the idea of people seeing them. While Levi didn’t mind a bit of exhibitionism, Eren was vulnerable. He didn’t want anyone else to see him like this.

Eren was hesitant before nodding, and Levi released him. Fixing his coat and brushing off the front, he headed back towards his office where he was earlier with the shifter trailing behind. For some reason, the captain felt nervous. What if he was making this all up in his head? What if this wasn’t happening? What if Eren refused? He bottled it in his gut and swept it away. No, Levi needed to keep his cool, keep a level head.

Opening his office door, he stepped inside and held the door for Eren who walked in, eyes surveying the place. Levi closed the door shut and locked it behind him, staring at the golden knob before Eren spoke.

“It’s been a long time.”

He glanced backwards and watched as Eren trailed his hand against the oak desk before looking out the window at the abandoned streets, drunk people stumbling out of the building. Levi moved and peeled off his coat, placing it at the back of his chair and sitting down.

Levi hummed. “It has.”

Eren tilted his head to glance down at Levi. The moonlight hit him perfectly, fluorescent light from the glowing rock lamps reflecting his round features, teal turning into a cerulean. His hair was still tied in the back, a bit loose and disheveled from their quarrel earlier. After a moment of admiring the man he had not seen often, he held out a hand with the palm exposed. The other took it hesitantly, and he was promptly dragged onto Levi’s lap.

Legs were caged between his, and Eren clutched onto Levi’s shoulders in surprise. Looking up at Eren, his hands trailed down his biceps, meeting at his sides and clutching onto his hips. Levi pulled Eren forward on his leg and smothered his neck with deep kisses, feeling him bury his nose into his hair.

One of Levi’s hands traveled down to his ass to grope it accordingly, squeezing it assuringly. Eren gave a hitched breath and suddenly rutted his hips into the captain’s thigh.

“Has it been a while?” Levi asked against his skin, letting his eyelids flutter open lazily.

Eren nodded.

Levi’s hand traveled from his ass to slide up his shirt, hand splayed on the small of Eren’s back. “You don’t have to talk…” he started slowly, ideas running through his head, “...but I do want to hear noises from you tonight.” Then, his leg moved up into Eren, the one hand on the boy’s hips pulling him against the friction. Eren’s lungs were caught. “Move.”

For a moment, the brunette didn’t do anything, but he eventually fell into a grinding rhythm on Levi’s lap. Levi sat back, having his hands on Eren’s hips, watching as the younger slowly became undone with only his leg.

Feeling the bulge pulsate against the clothing, Eren giving quiet puffs of breaths before burying his head in the cook of Levi’s neck, it caused Levi to strain in his own pants. Though, he would wait. Time would reward him. He gave a kiss to the underside of Eren’s ear.

“What do you want, Eren?”

Eren gripped onto Levi’s shirt, fingers trembling.

“What do _you_ want me to do to you?”

The brunette swiveled his hips before giving out a whine. “I want you to pin me to that desk and fuck me.”

So blunt. Levi blinked. Well, is he surprised? No… Eren always spoke his mind.

Having his hand cup Eren’s chin, Levi meshed their lips together. The other was being, dare he say, adorable, releasing tiny sighs and squirming in his grasp. He missed having Eren be so compliant, so ready for him, eager to let Levi release his freakish control desires on him.

God, he wanted to devour Eren whole. Nothing can take away this piece of art from him. Nothing.

Levi’s arms hooked on Eren’s legs, and he stood up abruptly, hearing a gasp near his ear. Arms clung onto him like a child, suddenly holding Eren down on the oak. Papers and books bumped off or scattered onto the floor. Having his hand near the shifter’s head, he stared down at the boy before splitting thighs open and rutting his pelvis against another pair.

Eren shook beneath his grasp. It was clothed, and Levi was going to cringe at the cleanliness statistics, but it felt _unreasonably_ good, regardless of how tight his pants were. Grinding his hips into the rotund ass, he was truly unraveling, not having close physical contact like this in a long while.

He did have a previous relationship with Eren. It was short-lived, nothing more, a spur of the handful of moments thing. It died out as the war on their island ceased for a while as they never really saw each other much anymore. Eren was focused on increasing his Titan ability, as Levi was focusing on more military-centric issues with Queen Historia. Levi missed Eren a lot, and would often watch from afar, when he knew no one could see him.

“Captain, please…” Eren started, “inside. Inside, _now,_ please.”

So impatient. The superior officer clicked his tongue. “You’re not prepared.” _I don’t want to hurt you._

“I want it to hurt,” Eren spoke, almost like he read his mind, his hidden meaning.

Levi paused his movement, staring at Eren with a befuddled expression. “...It’s been so long, Eren—”

“It needs to be like this. Please. I want it to hurt. I need to feel it,” Eren grit out, eyebrows slanted as he hoisted his torso by his elbows. “I want it, Captain.”

How could he deny Eren? He could take his slow time if he wanted to, and the other would take whatever he was given. Levi had that power. Although, the way Eren’s eyes fogged up, it looked like there was a lot of repression— a lot of greed, but also hollowness. He supposed Levi had been there, where he needed favors from other people to stop thinking.

“Every inch of you,” the other started slowly, “needs to be inside of me. You need to ruin me.”

 _I want to fix you,_ Levi thought, _I want to help you._

With that, a revelation occurred in his head. He straightened his back.

Perhaps this was fixing and helping Eren.

“Yaeger…” Levi warned with a drawl, his voice dropped an octave, “...if you go down this route, I will not hold back. I don’t know how you will stop me. You would need to cut off my dick.”

He chuckled. “Captain, you would need to seal my ass shut if _you_ wanted to stop _me._ You asked what I wanted you to do to me.” Then, a dramatic look crossed Eren’s face, intentions dead set on one thing.

 _“Fuck_ me, Levi.”

There was nothing more to it.

Levi didn’t see anything else but red, yanking Eren off the table and watching as the man stumbled to his feet. He was immediate when turning Eren around and placing a sturdy hand onto the other’s back, pushing him down against the table and pinning him.

He pushed Eren’s pants down enough to reveal the other’s tanned ass. Giving a sigh of contentment at the sight, he moved forward to place two fingers against a pair of huffing lips. “Open and wet them,” Levi demanded.

Eren’s mouth was then pliant in taking in Levi’s fingers. He felt a tongue curl around his index and middle fingers, coating them in moisture. “I’ll take your mouth soon enough,” the captain murmured.

Pulling them out, he then adjusted so he could circle his fingertips against Eren’s hole before pushing inside. He didn’t bother inserting each finger individually, but he didn’t want Eren to bleed. Eren let his cheek rest against the table, huffing against the surface and causing it to fog, hands gripped into fists as Levi pressed into him. He felt his pants twitch. He needed to be inside so bad.

Eren was warm, sucking him in. The boy shifted against him, desperate for more, teeth grit with quiet sounds. He was truly captivating. Levi wondered why Eren didn’t bother to attempt to move on, start a family, perhaps, regardless of his limited time. A possessive part of him bristled at the thought of someone else witnessing Eren like this.

 _No,_ he thought, _no one else can see this._

Pumping and twisting his fingers, when Eren began to press back and physically demand more, Levi knew it was time. It was quick, yes, but that’s what the other wanted. Levi was going to give him that.

He used his free hand to undo his button and adjust his pants downwards to make room. He didn’t realize how strained and irritated his cock was until it burst free from its confinements within his briefs. Levi vibrated with eagerness, clutching onto the shaft, when the tip slid along Eren’s cheeks before prodding at the opening ring. His free hand moved to the center between Eren’s shoulders, holding him down as he forced himself inside.

Levi gave a long exhale at the warmth and tightness engulfing him, claustrophobic lust controlling him when his hand moved to ghost at Eren’s nape and assuringly held it.

The other hand met with the corner of Eren’s hip and thigh, digging his thumb into the flesh as he winced and gave one hard thrust that knocked the desk. Eren was at a loss of breath, fingernails burying itself in wood.

He tilted his chin upwards to simply adjust. He would allow Eren’s ass to carve itself into a suitable sleeve for Levi’s cock. He would mend it, break it, and then build it for his use only. Levi shivered at the thought, rolling his head before moving back to slide his cock towards the exit slowly.

Then, Levi would piston it back in, Eren letting out a choked sound before pressing his forehead into the surface of the desk.

Levi slowly moved his pelvis at a reasonable pace; slow, feeling each ridge inside of the younger flex and breathe with him. He moved the hand near Eren’s ass to finally cup it, digging his nails into it and leaving white crescents. It would then trail onwards to hike up Eren’s shirt and drag it upwards, flexing his hand on the untainted skin. Levi was covered in scars, but Eren was clean due to his healing powers. It was kind of poetic in a sense.

Brown hair was clutched in his grasp shortly after, dragging Eren upwards, hearing the boy whimper in pain but also pleasure. His tied hair grew loose, significant clumps of strands looping downwards, bangs free. Levi tucked the few in front of his face behind his ear before unbuttoning Eren’s shirt leisurely and slipping it downwards. It didn’t escape Eren’s forearms, only folding at the small of his back. It was so wanton, so suggestive and revealing, it was perfect for his little soldier.

His hips remained moving, relaxed, but still enough to ease the esurient need to come. Levi used his hands to trail down Eren’s sides and kissed at his bare skin. _I know you want me to hurt you,_ Levi thought in his head as he bit down on the neck. _I want to imprint you on me. I want to imprint myself on you._

Eren didn’t seem to complain, though, allowing Levi to do whatever he wanted. Eren would give small hums at the pain, reacting fervorously to each movement of their lower bodies. Whenever Levi would grind his hips in a C-shape, Eren would give this ardent whine every time. His eyes would squint together and twitch, his bottom lip shaking, and it was so subtle, so unbelievably microscopic that Levi felt like he was blessed to witness it.

No one else could behold Eren in such a vulnerable, pleading state. No one else could listen to Eren beg under his breath the way he did. The way Eren would push his ass back into Levi, glancing over his shoulder, brunette hair disheveled and teal eyes shining with desire… Levi put his weight on Eren’s back as he pinned the other helplessly with his weight.

His rhythm turned faster. He felt the need to fill Eren up. He had to claim him. If he could, Levi would marry Eren, make him become an Ackerman, place him in a countryside alone and breed him everyday.

“Eren…” Levi breathed out against the other's ear, feeling their skin stick. “You’re mine.”

Eren gaped at him before his expression softened, teeth digging into his lip. Managing to shuffle to twist his torso, he kissed Levi unexpectedly. Levi’s eyes were wide before he clutched onto Eren’s jaw and eagerly returned each action.

The desk would groan along with them. Levi held Eren’s jaw tightly, borderline abusing the younger’s prostate with his aggressive snapping ruts.

“L-Levi…” Eren managed out, and it had been so long since he heard his name out of Eren’s mouth. It caused Levi to growl in his throat.

“Say my name again,” Levi demanded as he slid his palm down to cup Eren’s throat.

“Levi…”

There it was. His body was lit with a fiery passion. Levi dug the pads of his fingers into the sides of Eren’s neck. Eren replied with a licentious moan as Levi’s cock struck his core over and over.

Eren was tightening around him, begging for more, adjusting. Levi released Eren’s neck and the shifter immediately collapsed onto the desk, one arm reaching for the edge. He bent down to attack Eren’s neck with bruises created by his mouth.

He was so close. “Y’want me to fill you up, hm?” Levi breathed out against honeyed skin.

“Yes, Levi, please…” Eren whimpered, his hand moving downwards to hook an index finger around his mouth. “Please. Please…”

Levi gave an empty chuckle. “Such a good little boy, begging for my cum. What a little whore you are,” Levi rambled, “So good for me. You’re cruel and conniving, but so, so _good_ for me. You’re perfectly awful.”

Eren gave a long whine of approval at the wording, and he knew his former protégé was close. Levi felt his cock aching inside of Eren, a numbing sensation crawling to his middle as he knew he was near release.

He wanted Eren to finish first, however. Levi ground his hips deep against Eren’s ass before clutching onto the other’s dick, thumbing the head of the swollen penis.

“Y’gonna come, Yaeger?”

“...Yes,” Eren choked out, tears welling in his eyes. “Yes, Captain.”

Levi used his free hand to gently tilt Eren’s head to the side, repeating the tucking motion against his ear, before licking a stripe against the other’s neck. Eren reacted with his hips bucking into Levi’s hand, needing release as Levi slowed his pace.

Then, after a moment, Levi pressed himself against Eren’s spot. “Mm, my boy can come,” Levi huskily droned the permission.

Eren seemed to explode at the pet-name. The other gave a series of huffs and whines before letting out a long “Levi…” as a sticky component covered Levi’s fingers when he palmed the shifter’s penis. Kissing Eren’s neck as the other was in ecstasy, Levi shifted his hips in Eren, feeling himself on the verge of climaxing as well.

“You want it in your ass or mouth?” Levi grunted as he began to harshly fuck into Eren. No longer did it matter if Eren came, what mattered was the friction, the suction that the boy provided.

“Ass…” Eren sighed, clearly fucked out. They probably won’t be able to go for a round two for a bit, but Levi didn’t mind that at the moment.

Levi straightened his back, digging his fingers into Eren’s hair and holding him down, using the younger’s hole like a tool. Skin on skin contact was audible, loud and echoing in the room, Levi giving gutted noises through clenched teeth with each thrust. Each penetrative hit would make Eren tremble, already soaked and dripping, unable to lift his head with Levi’s harsh hold.

It was messy. It was aggressive. It was everything either of them could ask for. 

_“Eren.”_ With one last hard rut, he was suddenly feeling his cock twitch, a pleasure so numbing and deceitful that it caused his stomach to tremble. He released inside of Eren, filling him to the brim with his seed.

Levi was breathless, no words releasing from him.

He slowly pulled out of Eren, hearing a quiet pop and watching as white dripped from the hole. Hazy while pulling his pants back up, he took a step back and then collapsed in his chair, burying his fingers in raven hair.

Eren fixed himself slowly, shaken and clutching onto the desk.

“Eren,” Levi cooed, watching as his partner turned to look at him through half-lidded eyes. For a moment, he could recall the past, and it made him nostalgic for what they used to have. He already missed having physical contact with the shifter, and he was sure to change that. He took a ginger hold of Eren’s wrist and moved the boy closer, undoing his cravat that he forgot to pull off and wiping the fluid off the brunette.

“But that’s…” Eren began, but was interrupted.

“I have millions of these,” Levi murmured before discarding it in a basket and sliding Eren’s pants back up. He buttoned it for the younger before guiding him into his lap.

Eren sat with a wince, legs sprawled on his, and a head leaning on his shoulder. Levi gently brushed Eren’s hair with his digits before undoing the other’s tied-up style and massaging his scalp.

Then, he noticed the bruises still adorning Eren’s neck. Some were caused by his lips, the rest from his chokehold. “You haven’t healed these yet,” Levi mentioned as his thumb pressed into one, causing Eren to flinch.

“I don’t want to,” Eren commented nonchalantly.

The captain frowned as he thought about it better. “Why?”

Eren’s cool eyes met with Levi’s own, and he felt a warm hand ghost over his cheek. “Reminds me of you, Levi.”

A little taken back and bashful, he fluttered his eyes before kissing Eren. “Don’t say things like that,” Levi managed out when separating their greedy mouths.

“Why?”

Levi’s hand on Eren’s hair tightened before smoothing out and meeting his nape. “I can’t control myself.”

Eren simpered. “When could you ever, Captain?”

That made Levi silent. He could. Though, he realized he can’t control anything about his desires towards Eren. He couldn’t control the warmth he felt when Eren was around, his protective, possessive nature, his immediate need to claim and watch over him. Levi couldn’t control what other people thought about Eren, he couldn’t control what could hurt him most of the time, and it pained him.

“You don’t need to think about it,” Eren began while rubbing underneath Levi’s eye with his thumb. It was dark there, sleepless nights taking its physical toll on his appearance. “You have me.”

A sudden burst of emotion took over Levi’s head, and he acted on that purely. Levi murmured, “Be my Valentine.”

Eren blinked in surprise. “Valentine…?”

“I don’t know what it means. I just know it has to be you,” Levi pressed. He knew it was meant for your chosen one. “Say yes.”

Then a chuckle equivalent to heaven’s bells sounded, and Eren buried his face in Levi’s neck, nuzzling. “Yeah. I’ll be that. Kind of bummed out you didn’t get me roses like some of the others did, though.”

“Shut up. I gave you an orgasm. That’s more than enough.”

Eren laughed as a response. He loved hearing it.

Levi felt pleased at the acceptance, and he took hair from Eren’s face to push it aside and press his lips against the younger’s forehead. Eren Yaeger, his Valentine, whatever the hell that meant.

“Levi…”

Eren’s tone was suddenly melancholic after they sat in silence, high from the sex, from their presence.

“Hm?”

Eren’s hand moved to Levi’s shoulder and gripped it.

“No matter what, stay with me.”

Levi blinked in surprise. It was such a sudden question, sudden _demand_ from Eren. “Why wouldn’t I be by your side, Eren?”

Eren never answered.

—

**One Year Later**

“Eren’s gone.”

He had been alone in that very office, going over technological advancements and planned strategies. Knowing that they had to fight an entire army across the sea… it was exhausting. When did it become more than killing big, man-eating creatures that took on human shapes? Levi missed the simplicity of being unaware. Sometimes he missed the only worry being gangs in the underground. That was a long time ago.

Having the sudden intrusion, it pulled him from his declining mood fast. Mikasa didn’t even knock, she barged in, almost destroying his door in the process.

Levi had froze at Mikasa’s words, slowly turning towards her.

“What?”

Mikasa winced, closing her eyes as her eyebrows furrowed before turning her attention to something else. “...He went across the sea. He’s going to Marley.”

Levi felt his heart sink to his stomach. “When did he leave? How do you know this?”

“He left a note with instructions on what he was doing. He’ll be sending intel, but...”

The two Ackermans were in an understanding silence. They knew something had to be done. Eren would probably be killed, knowing how advanced their technology was over there.

_You can’t die._

Levi grit his teeth and got up, hands slamming on the desk abruptly. What the fuck is Eren thinking?

“Does anyone else know?”

Mikasa nodded. “Armin. He’s telling people, too.”

“I’ll tell the officials,” Levi grumbled as he brushed past Mikasa, heading towards his door with no hesitation. He could hear the girl follow.

“He can’t die,” Mikasa basically repeated his thoughts.

“He won’t.” _I won’t let him._

He recalled that night they shared the year ago. Eren implying that Levi would ever abandon his side, he at the time didn’t understand, and Eren didn’t explain. The boy only wanted to sleep, and Levi wanted to join him, aware of their exhaustion. Though, it had ended up with them both in Levi’s bed, Levi taking Eren for another round before passing out scrambled on each other.

Had Eren been planning this for all this time?

Why didn’t Eren tell him?

Betrayal hurt, but the worst part was the fact that he could’ve done something. He could’ve, maybe, if he tried harder during these years. Did it fall on Levi’s shoulders to watch this prodigy become harrowed?

Levi couldn’t dwell on it. He had to save Eren.

He would be by his side again. He promised.

**Author's Note:**

> — [my nsfw twitter](Http://twitter.com/kinkydents)  
> — [my aot/riren tumblr](Http://kinkydents.tumblr.com)


End file.
